The Weirdest Thing Ever
by BlackstarxJayfeather
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes it... One day, in the land of awesome things, about fourteen children were born... It has Warrior Cats and Criminal Minds in it. If that's what you came here for, then read it. If you don like silliness, don't read it. Simple. Anyway. I got the idea from reading multiple spoof stories on so, here's my try. Major out of character-ness.


Lolwut

Chapter One - Entering The Void

_DJMaccsta has logged on_

_ Cole Train has logged on_

_ Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies has logged on_

_ DJMaccsta typed_: Who the crap though of your name, Ash?

_Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed:_ do you really want me to answer that question,mac?

_DJMaccsta typed_: True..

_Cole Train typed_: Where are the others? I thought we were gonna explore each other's minds?

_ BlackstarxJayfeather has logged on_

_ Cole Train typed_: Hey Lizzy

_ DJMaccsta typed_: Yo Lidnzay

_ Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed_: who the heck are you

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Ash, I'm sitting right next to you.

_Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed_: ...

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: S'alright. Where are Austin and Tea?

_TheBeatingHeartOfDeath has logged on_

_ BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Who are you?

_TheBeatingHeartOfDeath typed_: Oh sorry. I got onto the wrong server. Bye!

_TheBeatingHeartOfDeath has logged off_

_Killer Of Dreams has logged on_

_ Cole Train typed_: Ok then, who are you?

_Killer Of Dreams has logged off_

_ Cole Train typed_: FFFFUUUUUUU

_DJMaccsta typed_: ROTFL

_ BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: LOOOOL

_ Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Schillies typed_: XDDDDDDDD

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz has logged on_

_ Cole Train typed_: Hey

_DJMaccsta typed_: Hi, Aussie

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Hithar =3

_Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed_: hi austin

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz typed_: Me gusta with you guys. Lol, jk. Hi everyone. Where's Lai?

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Dunno.

_Shards Of Alice has logged on_

_ Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed_: HI ALICE,HOW ARE YOU?

_Shards Of Alice typed_: Lol, hi little buddy and everyone else.

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz typed_: Hi.

_Leopardstar The Great has logged on_

_ Tallstar The Great has logged on_

_ Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz Typed_: Who are you two?

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Hey Riles, hey Evan. Guys, these are my friends Rylee Graves and Evan... forgot his last name. Anyway.

_Tallstar The Great typed_: Baker. My last name is Baker. If you wanna remember how, ask me to bake you a cake. It'll be awesome.

_Leopardstar The Great typed_: I just call him Dog Chains, 'cause he deserves to be around someone's neck rather than around normal people.

_Tallstar The Great typed_: You think YOU guys are normal?

_Shards Of Alice typed_: I'm the only moderately normal one.

_Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed_: true

_ Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz typed_: Yup.

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: So very true.

_DJMaccsta typed_: Got that right.

_Cole Train typed_: Mhm.

_G.P.S Of - Holy Crap has logged on_

_ Tallstar The Great typed_: Hi. Which one are you?

_G.P.S Of - Holy Crap typed_: New route - turn left on - exit to the right and then turn left to Ist ST Southeast and turn left to 8th Street, Southstreet and then turn left to - new route.

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz typed_: ...o.o

_Opal Colored Skies has logged on_

_ G.P.S Of - Holy Crap typed_: Turn left on - rerouting

_Opal Colored Skies typed_: o_o

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Don't mind him, he's been doing that all day.

_Cole Train typed_: She.

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz typed_: What? And Hi Lai.

_Leopardstar The Great typed_: What? And yea, hi.

_Tallstar The Great typed_: What? Hi.

_Shards Of Alice typed_: What? Hi there.

_DJMaccsta typed_: What? Wassuh gur.

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: ...What? Hey Laika.

_Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies typed_: what..hi sis

_Cole Train typed_: All G.P.S systems are girls/have feminine voices.

_Opal Colored Skies typed_: Lol, okai. Hi everyone 83

_Kira Detnaska has logged on_

_ G.P.S Of - Holy Crap typed_: Turn right to - recalculating. Turn left to highway 50, East - rerouting. Make a legal U-turn when possible.

_Kira Detnsaska has logged off_

_ Opal Colored Skies typed_: -high fives G.P.S- Good job bro.

_G.P.S Of - Holy Crap typed_: Recalculating.

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz typed_: I'm going first. I have to go to sleep first though. Everyone, FOLLOW MY LEAD.

_Harry Styles, The Wizard Of Oz has logged off_

_ Tallstar The Great has logged off_

_ Shards Of Alice has logged off_

_ DJMaccsta has logged off_

_ Ash Tray, The Brother Of Mighty Achillies has logged off_

_ Cole Train has logged off_

_ Opal Colored Skies has logged off_

_ G.P.S Of - Holy Crap has logged off_

_ Leopardstar The Great typed_: Wait! AyeAye, before you go, can I ask you something?

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Yes Rye?

_Leopardstar The Great typed_: Why won't you let them know your name?

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: Because they aren't worthy of my name like you are.

_Leopardstar The Great typed_: Oh. I'm satisfied with that answer =3. See you in dreams?

_BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: In dreams, my friend. :3

_Leopardstar The Great has logged off_

_ BlackstarxJayfeather typed_: *sighs* One day.

_BlackstarxJayfeather has logged off_

* * *

Yo, wassup. Anyway, this is a new thing that I wrote, it's gonna be a sort of warriors spoof... The reason I wrote this is because I wanted to be silly and was in my car one day and... Yea, this is what happened. ENJOY.


End file.
